Bramare
by The Godfather Writing Contest
Summary: Everyone knows she belongs to me… apart from her.


Beta: IcarustoSun  
Prereader: IcarustoSun  
Title of Story: Bramare  
Rating: M

Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Fandom: Twlight  
Genre: Romance, Mafia, Crime  
Word Count: 2624  
Story Summary: Everyone knows she belongs to me… apart from her.  
Standard Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters etc. They are not mine, I just like toying with their lives. The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _ **Bramare**_

 _Verb – yearn to possess or have (something) - covet_

EPOV

"Shhhhh…" the sound brushed past my lips more as a vocal breath than a word, as I slowed my motions and leaned in toward my office door. Nothing looked tampered with or damaged, yet I still silently scanned the area, alert for any unusual shadow or sound as I turned the knob slowly. Locked. As it should be.

I glance at my companion, my brow furrowed. James looks around, confused by my change in stance. I shake the unpleasant feelings of mistrust and deceit away, unlock the door to enter my office, still scanning the room for any type of disorder or disruption from the norm. I creep around quietly, taking in corners and shadows but seeing nothing out of place or disturbed.

"Christ, Cullen. Are you one of the Cold Ones or somethin'? Its colder than my sister's vagina in this fuck." James jokes, snickering as his shoulders shake mirthfully. He points at the window, noticing the barely opened window overlooking the brightly lit streets of the city, the sheer curtain waving at us like a flag or beacon.

"It keeps me alert, awake." I mutter. As I straighten, roll my shoulders in a stretch and headed towards the safe. After grabbing out the briefcase I needed and passing it over, I gaze out at the skyline outside once again in thought.

"Go grab the car, pick up Jasper, and come back for me here. I just remembered something I have to finish." I can almost see the reaction behind me and grit my teeth wondering how this dipshit could possibly think I would fail to notice his hesitation in following my instructions.

"But you…" he stops once my eyes cut back to him in annoyance. His widen and his hands fly up in appeasement. "Ok Cullen, no problem." He blurts out, backing out the door quickly without lowering his arms while I approach to lock the door after he departs.

As the lock clicks in place I turn, shaking my head. I shout out to the seemingly empty space around me, "Get in here, you nut job," cross my arms and leaning against the doorjamb causally, I continue "I'd hate to tell your pops we had to clean your guts off the sidewalk." I watch as the window slowly opens, and a lean figure stealthily slides into the room and folds comfortably in my chair.

"Don't be stupid, there are three inches of ledge out there, risk of falling was miniscule if not impossible." She retorts, rolling her eyes at me. She raises one eyebrow, as if daring me to disagree with her statement, which I won't because let's be blunt, I can't. This small wisp of a female had the agility and grace of a wild feline combined with the intelligence of an elephant. And she was mine… she just didn't realize it yet.

I grin then because she WILL realize it soon, and fuck was my girl gorgeous.

 _How much time are we giving her again?_

 _Too Much_

"Hello, baby girl. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I chuckle, telling myself it will not be much longer before all the pieces snap into place.

I ease towards her, rounding the desk and push against the top of the leather chair she occupies, angling her towards me in a way that enables me to lean in barely close enough to kiss her, taunting her with the fact that I _could._ Her soulful eyes refuse to break contact, boldly staring back warning me against such action, reminding me that those soulful eyes have witnessed entirely too much for someone so young.

"You called Emmett…" she starts, turning her head away as I move forward in an attempt to capture her lips. The kiss lands on her cheek instead but no matter, it fulfills its purpose by causing her skin to warm and color, her entire frame relaxing in enjoyment if even for a brief blink of time. I allow my lips to linger there a moment, allowing myself to feel and grin against her skin before whispering back, "You're not Emmett."

I shift away, releasing the chair and moving to lean against the desk instead. I watch as she collects herself and slides that emotionless mask back into place. This girl has completely disarmed me, in a concerning way. Masked she embodies your typical doll, a catalogued rendition of a spoiled and clueless princess, concerned with parties, designers and idle gossip; unaware of the violent criminals that surround them. Vulnerable. Soft. Harmless. Three things that the future Mrs. Edward Cullen were ANYTHING but.

 _Maybe THAT is the mask instead? Who WAS Isabella really?_

I was fascinated with both regardless. Besotted. Like a damn fool.

I let my eyes roam over her like a lover's caress, taking in the differences between this bewitching creature before me in comparison to "Bella". One would never guess that before me sat one of the deadliest human beings in existence. As one of the "demon twins", her and her brother were the most sought after hired killers in my world. They were feral and vicious, never missing their mark nor a leaving any trace of their existence. The only clue that it "could" be their work was the lack of leads.

Visually, it didn't fit. Bella's warm eyes and genuine laugh lit up a room and Emmett's dimples disarmed people almost instantly. Their whole family were extremely physical people; always throwing a shoulder or arms at you for some type of hug. The environment surrounding you cozy, luring. Their demeanor warm and inviting. Perhaps that was the worst part of the fascination, seeing beyond that surface to the animal that lurked within. A beast I knew well, a beast like myself I KNEW this dance step-by-step, yet where I always lead, with Isabella the roles swapped and I echoed her movements mindlessly. A dangerous concoction, that. Edward Cullen did NOT DO dazzled.

 _Right…_

BPOV

As I watched those jade eyes roam over me possessively, I questioned the sanity of this untamed, sexy godlike creature. This covetous madman was NOT the Edward Cullen people knew or expected. This side of Edward was perplexing, as it completely went against his base nature of nonchalance. Edward has been adamant since day one, that I would one day be Mrs. Edward Cullen. My brush offs due to his sexual excessiveness are responded to with a shrug, because he has to get it out of the way now then, right? His logic there somewhat blows my mind, but his demeanor around myself and my twin has always been contrary to Cullen's "norm".

Edward has NEVER been awkward or unsure. Everyone adores him; gravitates towards him. Growing from "adorable" into "hot-as-fuck", he NEVER had to seek attention from anyone.

 _Until me._

He merely picked through the masses, sampling the flavors freely from the never-ending buffet of greedy pussy. He remained casually aloof as people vied for some scrap of attention. Women threw themselves at him and yet with all the "ladies" he has seen, not once did he seem emotionally invested. I doubted he knows most of their names, because yeah, women were disposable and easily replaced. Edward loved to fuck and apparently, was a master in the bedroom.

That being said, he NEVER made promises of the future nor left them unsatisfied sexually.

 _Apart from me._

As his breathing changed so did the effect his visual seduction. I could feel a subtle give in my protective armor, as I imagined his hands following the path of his eyes. His declaration of ownership when we were in school DEFINITELY stunted my sexual prowess – you can picture why, right? But as much as some part of me was begging to give in, the more logical part decided to retreat and shake him out of whatever lurid fantasy I was starring in behind his eyes.

"You finished with your examination, Cullen? I think I see a little drool right…" At the word drool, his tongue curled along his upper lip before he sucked the bottom into his mouth, then nibbled on it pensively. My mouth dropped open as I could literally feel the arousal between my legs build while my mind lost any type of comprehensive thought.

EPOV

I looked up at her when her voice dropped off and had to attempt to stifle the satisfied smirk that threatened to emerge because I definitely knew THAT look. It was a look I was accustomed to and knew how to manipulate to my advantage. Pretty Bella, rattling the lions cage. Instinct roared inside me to claim my mate but whisper of reason murmured that rushing unwittingly forward could tumble my carefully stacked house of cards completely. This was not some nameless tramp, to use for a quick fuck, this was the only female I would EVER consider mine. Because of that, treating her like that trash could cause the coupe de grace on our relationship.

 _And that would be completely un-fucking-acceptable_

In attempt to redirect the heat subtly I glance at my watch which, in hindsight, was a really STUPID move on my part because let's face it, karma is a cruel bitch and my girl is a wildcard, at best. My phone vibrates almost as if on que, and Bella's eyes darkened as she put two and whatever-the-fuck together equaling, fuck my life.

I reach into my pocket but hesitate as I observe the transformation because… we DID discuss the feral animal in front of me earlier, correct? Sexy as fuck but my baby girl is fucking SCARY.

 _What kind of masochist gets harder as his girl gets scarier?_

 _Yep right here, ladies and gentlemen_

Sexy as fuck I tell you and completely LIVID at the moment.

"Hot date, Cullen?" she assumes, as that mask of indifference snaps into place. I silently curse myself for being a fucking whore before attempting damage control. I mean they mean absolutely nothing to me, a means to an end until my Bella comes around.

"Don't be jealous, baby girl. You know you own my heart." I vow, shifting towards her in attempt to disarm her with my lips, since she seems to find them so fascinating. Nine times out of ten, I can soothe her momentarily with some mouth fucking.

Well today is one out of ten, since instead of returning my kiss she hisses at me, "what good is owning your heart when your cock is practically rentable by the hour?"

I jerked at the verbal slap, wincing internally. Admittedly as we have repeatedly covered, I'm a horny fucker and I definitely have had MORE than my fair share of pussy. She WAS right, it was a mixed message and a topic that absolutely disgusted her. It was why I offered her time, time to embrace our future together and give me time to get this addiction out of my system. Ironically, I was nearly done breaking those ties, the last of which I was currently late meeting.

"Ok, baby girl, touché. Once they are gone, however, remember one very important thing. I will have so much more time to devote exclusively to you. Personally, I can't wait!"

"You're delusional, Edward". She scoffs, as she strolls past me in attempt to leave. I swing my arm up in front of her, grabbing tights and roll her into my arms, her back pushed back against my chest as I lean down to nip at her ear quickly,

"Not delusional, my bride-to-be, simply determined." I smirk then, imagining the expression that is contorting that dainty little face, life my head and kiss her hair softly. "See you at the party this weekend, love. Behave yourself until then, understood?"

I tensed up, knowing I was possibly pushing it but unable to stop myself from kindling her ire because maddona mi, she was magnificent when she was angry. Her entire body seemed to vibrate as a low growl purred through the room before she struck. The pain that followed was swift and precise, causing my leg to buckle as she slipped from my grasp and I tumbled towards the ground.

"FUCK!" I yelled, as I grabbed at my thigh and felt the flow of blood running over my hand. Protruding from my thigh was one of her small silver blades, with a scroll like swan on the handle. I gripped the pretty embellishment with a grimace and yanked it out swiftly, hissing at the pain burning through my leg as I threw it to the ground.

"Isabella!" my yell echoed in the now empty room as I watch my tiny assassin of a mate rush down the hall towards the elevator. My pants tightened as my cock pulsed to life, the throbbing yet another reminder that I needed to end this waiting game, and soon.

"The chief is here now, time of death estimated at 2 am yesterday," Riley updates me as I glance around the ballroom in search of Isabella once again. I relax as the last piece clicks into place.

"Such a waste, is it not?" I murmur into the receiver, my grin threatening to escape as I glance around at the cheerful guest surrounding me, enjoying both Cullen and Swan hospitality, eagerly awaiting whatever announcements Charles has hinted at in the invitation.

"Overdose, so sad." Riley retorts, the mirth also slightly evident, before he coughs briefly and ends the call.

"Yea, sad." I state to myself, pocketing my cell and heading towards my future father in law to deliver the 'unfortunate news' of the passing of my sister's would-be intended, Royce King. I'm sure Emmett would be more than willing to comfort my lovely sister on her loss. His eyes widen as I inform him and he chuckles darkly at the news.

"Welcome to the family, Edward." He states, raising his glass in toast to our small circle. As the whispers start and people started practically pushing each other to pry further, I laugh, as I head in search of my reluctant intended.

 _Did she think hiding would make all our guest go away?_

I head straight to her suite and use the key card, thankful I held a master key for the entire complex. I let out a breath as I entered, taking a moment to try to gather my thoughts before looking up at a very surprised and flushed Isabella, whose eyes darted up as she heard me come in, her body barely concealed by the towel wrapped around her form, her body partially bent over the desk.

"How did you…" she squeals out as she twists around to face me but cuts off with a gasp, staring into my eyes like a stunned doe in a spot light as I bolted forward, catching her around the waist and bumping her hips back against the desk behind her.

"Stop avoiding me, baby girl," I whisper before entangling one hand in her hair and pulling her to me for a kiss, my hips grinding my cock against her instinctively. "I know that you feel it; the connection we share. I won't let that go, nor will I allow you to punish me for my past."

Her breath staggers, eyelids blocking her sight as her body leans into me, silently thanking me for not giving up. She sighs then and her gaze meets mine. "I'll kill gut you in your sleep if you break me," she vows, her eyes darkening and her lips curling up slowly in a seductive grin.

"I'll sharpen your knife for you," I promise as her pull her back to me as we seal the deal with one last heated kiss.


End file.
